Body-on-frame vehicles have a body structure supported by a frame. The frame may include a pair of longitudinally extending beams or an integral uni-body frame. Suspension components connect to the frame to support the frame above the ground. The underbody of the body structure is bolted to the frame at select locations. Body mounts are disposed between the body structure and the frame to absorb vibrations. The body structure is formed by welding together multiple sheet-metal stampings that are initially assembled as subassemblies and subsequently assembled together to form a body-in-white structure.
Forming body structures with multi-layer stampings is a complex and time consuming process. The stampings used in this process are product specific and are generally not usable across multiple product lines. This disclosure describes a process of forming a body-in-white vehicle that reduces weight and complexity of the body-in-white vehicle and minimizes dies, stamped parts, labor, tool footprint, and investment, as will be described in detail below.